XMen 4: After Affects
by luv2write89
Summary: Takes place after X3. Something has gone horribly wrong with the cure and every mutant that has been injected with it is slowly dying? Will the XMen be able to save Rogue in time? WAtch X3 first.
1. Chapter 1

Tucking a piece of white hair behind her ear nervously, Rogue looked at the class in front of her that Storm had asked, no demanded, she teach because they were low on teachers. Never in a million years would Rogue have envisioned herself as a teacher or a mutant for that matter. She estimated there were roughly twenty people in the class and remembered when her and Bobby had been the one's sitting there, listening to the Professor drone on and on about their powers. She let out a sigh at the thought. Things had been different since the deaths of Scott, Jean and the Professor and she really missed all three of them, but mainly she missed the Professor. He had always been so kind to her, as well as everyone else, but he had always encouraged her when she was feeling low about her powers and upset with them.

Rogue looked down at her bare hand and felt miserable. Sure, her and Bobby could kiss and hold hands like normal couples did, but she kind of missed feeling different, feeling special. Bobby still had his powers and she had given up hers. He had told her it didn't matter to him, but she knew that deep down he was probably happy that she had done it. She missed being able to protect herself. Just a few weeks ago the X-Men had gone on a mission and Bobby had practically forced her to stay behind because she didn't have powers anymore. She wasn't a total weakling without them. She looked to her right to see Bobby leaning in the doorframe, his arms crossed, smiling that adorable smile of his at her, making her grin back. He walked over to her side and he also turned to face the class.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He whispered and took her hand in his, squeezing it for good luck. There was a whole lot of whispering going on and so Rogue cleared her throat, silencing the class.

"Hey guys, M'name is Rogue and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the semester." She said, her southern drawl coming on strongly as she smiled at her class. A few kids were goofing off in the back, showing off their powers to one another. A wolf whistle came from the back of the classroom causing Rogue to go red with embarrassment and Bobby to go red with anger.

"Who's the wise guy?" He asked, walking down the aisle to the back. The culprit stood up, grinning mischievously. He was probably about seventeen; Rogue estimated, and could tell right away that he was going to be trouble.

"That would be me. Name's Connor by the way, Iceboy." Connor said to Bobby, causing a few "ooh"'s out of the class. Bobby flushed with anger as he approached the teen.

"Let's see what you can do Mr. Big shot." Bobby snapped. Rogue placed a hand on her hip in embarrassment at having Bobby to take over her class. Connor smiled and looked around the class, then looked back at Bobby.

"Okay. I'll show you." Connor said smiling. He held his hands in front of him at about chest height, his fingers two inches away from each other. Electricity jumped from finger to finger and he thrust out his right hand, shooting a lightning bolt out of his hand that narrowly avoided missing Bobby. There were a few gasps from the audience as Connor sat down and leaned back in his chair. Bobby put his hands on Connor's desk and leaned in close.

"You know what Connor? You better smarten up. I use to have a friend that was just as cocky as you." Bobby said quietly. Rogue knew that this was going to be a painful memory. Him and John or "Pyro" had been friends for a long time until John had joined Magneto's side and ended up losing to Bobby in a one on one battle.

"I don't really care teach. Go on and drag me down memory lane if you must." Connor said, smiling as though he was enjoying this.

"His name was John, or as most of you know, "Pyro"." Bobby continued, glaring at Connor. Connor didn't even flinch at the name.

"Wow. I'm so scared. Not." He said, smirking. He leaned to his left and looked at Rogue."Hey teach, is it true you got the cure just so you and Bobby could . . .you know . . " Connor trailed off, a wicked grin on his face. Bobby grabbed the teen by the shirt, hauled him to his feet and dragged him down the aisle.

"That's it. You're going to the professor now." Bobby said harshly.

"If you ever talk about your teacher like that again, I will make sure that you will never feel warmth again. Got it?" He said in a low, threatening voice, his blue eyes piercing Connor's brown. Connor rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Good. I hated this class anyways. The only good thing was that the teacher was hot." He said and quickly closed the door before Bobby could turn him into a popsicle. By now Rogue was blushing like crazy and was completely mortified as she tried to regain her composure.

"Just ignore him. He was just a stupid testosterone pumped asshole." Kitty's voice shouted from the back of the room. That got a few laughs out of the class and Rogue smiled at Kitty, for once. She still didn't trust Kitty around Bobby and had seen the two of them flirting more than once a few weeks ago, but since she'd gotten the cure, Bobby had stuck by her side. Kitty wasn't so bad, and her comment made the class go a lot smoother. By the time the class ended, everyone had smiles on their faces and were laughing among each other.

"Good job teach." Bobby said, a grin on his face as he bent down and quickly kissed her. She smiled and looked back up into his beaming face. His light brown hair was spiked up and his deep blue eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

"No thanks to you. I don't know what I would have done with Connor." Rogue said, frowning a little bit at the troubling teen. Bobby was also frowning."He reminds me too much of John. I just hope he doesn't turn out the same way." Bobby said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry, he won't." Rogue said, quietly and leaned in and kissed Bobby. This was one of those times she was glad to not have her powers as Bobby pulled her closer. Suddenly Kitty's head popped through the wall startling Rogue and she pushed Bobby away gently and turned to face Kitty, pretty sure that Bobby was blushing just as much as she was.

"Kitty!" Rogue said, her face flushed and Kitty grinned mischievously.

"Sorry teach. I'll knock next time. Good lesson by the way." She added quickly, seeing the ticked off look on Rogue's face. Rogue relaxed a bit, Bobby's arm around her waist, and looked at Kitty.

"Was there something you . . . ah." Rogue blinked as she fought back a wave of dizziness and stumbled backwards.Bobby looked at her in concern.

"You alright?" He asked, supporting her with his arm.She nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. I-I'm fine. Just have a bit of a headache, that's all . . . AGH!" Rogue cried out as her head seemed to explode in a sudden pain and she bent over, holding her head in her hands.

"Rogue!" Bobby cried out as he held onto her to keep her up. Kitty stepped through the wall and looked at Rogue in concern.

"Bobby, do you want me to get the professor?" Kitty asked. Just then Rogue turned her head, looked up atBobby. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she collapsed into his arms, her face pale.


End file.
